


A Warm Welcome

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Licking, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean goes over to welcome his new neighbour. But Y/n gets a much better one later.





	A Warm Welcome

“Hello! Is anyone here?”

Y/n rushed down the stairs, avoiding all the boxes, to be greeted by a man standing in his new living room.

“H-hi”.

Y/n had never been flustered before. 

Not like this. 

But this guy was stunning.

He was basically perfect. 

His entire face was just-beautiful.

“Hey there, neighbour. Just wanted to come by and introduce myself. Welcome you to the neighbourhood”.

Y/n nodded, not able to speak as all his energy was being taken up, looking the man up and down.

“Uh-thanks”, he said, taking the dish out of the man’s hands.

“It’s just a few burgers and stuff. Thought you might want something to eat”.

Y/n nodded, inviting the man further into his house and shoving the few boxes off his table.

“I’m y/n y/l/n, by the way.”

“Dean. Dean Winchester”.

“Well, hi, Dean. Sit. I don’t want to eat alone”.

Dean chuckled, sitting beside y/n and watching as he unwrapped the dish, running and getting two plates and putting the burgers and fries on them.

“I don’t have any sauce or anything. Sorry”.

“It’s fine, dude. Made sure everything was perfectly cooked. You won’t need a single drop of sauce or ranch cos it’s that moist.”

Y/n nodded, his mouth watering as he took a bite.

The flavours were so intense. 

Perfectly seasoned, the charcoaly taste from the grill. The spices and herbs mixed perfectly and he could feel the juices running out into his mouth.

He let out an obscene moan, finally able to eat something that wasn’t either snacks or sandwiches from the stores.

“Damn, dude. I knew I was good. But I didn’t think I was that good”.

Y/n opened his eyes, looking at Dean and immediately blushing.

“Shit. I’m so sorry. It’s just-you know when you-like-I…”

“It’s fine. I like the sounds I’m hearing”.

Y/n’s eyes widened, seeing Dean’s flirty smirk.

“O-oh. T-thank you?”

Dean chuckled once again, biting into his food as they sat, eating and making small talk.

Apparently Dean had a brother, Sam.

Y/n listened to him going on about him, how his brother was married and they were both trying for kids.

“Well, what about you?”

Dean looked at him confused.

“I mean, it’s all nice to hear your brothers doing well. But I wanna know about you. Wife? Kids? Girlfriend?”

Y/n hoped he didn’t sound too desperate right now. 

But he needed to know if this guy was single.

Sure, he was most likely straight and y/n was a good ten years younger than Dean. But that didn’t mean y/n couldn’t hope.

“Nope. Completely single. No kids. Well, I don’t think so anyway. Broke up with someone a few years ago. She was kind of a bitch. Trying to make me change and everything. Left her once I realized she’d never accept me. Haven’t actually dated anyone since”.

Y/n nodded, listening to Dean, completely infatuated with the man.

Over the next few weeks, Dean came by almost every day, bringing food to y/n and helping him fix his house, putting furniture together and unpacking the millions of boxes he brought along with him.

Y/n often stared at the man. 

Especially when he’d come over in a tank top and shorts, showing off his thick arms. And the thighs that he’d love to ride as Dean pounded into him.

More often than not, once Dean left the house, y/n would rush into bed and jerk off to images of Dean, using the dildo he had to imagine the man was fucking him.

He was just glad their houses were detached and Dean lived across the street from him. 

Otherwise, the green eyed sex beast would’ve most likely heard the moans of his name.

“Hey! Dean! You here?”

Y/n used the spare key Dean gave to him a while back to enter the house.

“Dean!”

Y/n walked through the living room and set the hot lasagne on the kitchen counter.

“Dude! Where the hell are you?”

He heard a clattering coming from the garage and made his way there.

Slowly pushing the door open, he looked for Dean. But once again, saw nothing.

“Dean?”

“Yea?”

He looked around, sure no one was in here.

“Where are you?”

“Under the car!”

Y/n went down the few steps and kneeled on the floor, looking under the car to see the man working on his beloved impala.

“You really lov-”

Y/n’s sentence was cut short when he realized Dean was completely shirtless, only wearing jeans and nothing else.

“What?”

Y/n didn’t even hear Dean’s question, too busy staring at his sweaty chest and arms, his stomach glistening and his face covered with a nice sheen. 

“You know, if you want, you can have a taste”.

Y/n’s attention was brought back immediately, staring at Dean.

“Wh-what?”

“I said…” 

He slid out from under the car and stood in front of y/n.

“If you want a taste…” 

He ran a finger through his sweaty chest, covering it with his sweat.

“Take it”.

Dean held his wet finger in front of y/n’s mouth, the man staring at him for a few seconds to make sure he was serious.

He couldn’t see a single hint of a lie or malicious intent, so he took the chance.

He leaned his head forward with his mouth open, taking Dean’s sweat drenched finger into his mouth and sucking on the digit.

It was so salty and hot, yet delicious.

“You like that, baby boy? Like the way daddy’s sweat tastes?”

Y/n felt his shaft twitch.

He never had a daddy kink before. But Dean was just doing things to him.

“Y-yes”.

“Yes, what?”

“Y-yes, d-daddy!”

He moaned as Dean shoved his finger back into y/n’s mouth, fucking it with his finger as he added another, then a third.

Y/n felt the man grip the hem of his sweater, lifting it slightly, and waiting for y/n to let him take it off completely.

Y/n pulled back, releasing the wet fingers from his mouth and lifted his arms, allowing Dean to pull the sweater off.

“Pants!”

Y/n nodded, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down, toeing his shoes off and pulling them off completely.

By the time he was finished, Dean was already lying in the back seat, completely naked, his huge cock completely erect.

Y/n hardened himself, pulling his boxers off and climbing into the car.

“Open me up, daddy!”

Dean growled, loving the way y/n called him daddy, and turned y/n’s body in the car, his ass hovering above Dean’s face, as y/n kissed Dean’s tip.

Without any hesitation, he took Dean all the way into his mouth as the other man stuck his tongue into y/n’s asshole.

“Mmmm”.

The vibrations caused Dean to thrust up into y/n’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him swallow.

He continued bobbing his head as Dean inserted finger after finger, completely opening up y/n’s hole, all ready for him.

“Stop, baby. You’re gonna make me cum”.

Y/n pulled off, Dean’s cock leaving his mouth, covered in spit.

He turned around, needing to get Dean inside him.

It was difficult, turning in the tiny space with Dean below him, trying his hardest not to hurt the man.

After a lot of effort, y/n was sat on Dean’s cock, his hands on Dean’s sweaty chest as he balanced himself.

“You’re so fucking hot, daddy!”

Dean chuckled, blushing slightly.

“Not so bad yourself, baby boy”.

Y/n lifted his body, gripping Dean’s cock and lining it up with his hole before sinking down.

His breath caught in his throat, not used to a cock like this before.

“Fuck, daddy. How the hell are you so big?”

Dean smiled, thrusting up slightly and making y/n let out a moan.

“Ride me, baby. Ride daddy’s fat cock! Make daddy cum inside his baby boy!”

Y/n nodded, bouncing slowly at first, letting his walls get used to being stretched as the burning ebbed away and was replaced with pleasure.

He began riding Dean hard, leaning down and licking the evident sweat off Dean’s neck and chest, the salty liquid covering his taste buds as he swallowed it down.

“Fuck! You know how long I wanted this? Wanted you since I saw you. The way you moaned when you had the burger. I just wanted to hear you moan like that for me. Moan for your daddy!”

Y/n said nothing, too caught up in the pleasure as he continued bouncing up and down, still licking and biting Dean’s neck.

Dean cupped y/n’s ass cheeks, kneading the flesh in his rough hands, slapping one, then the other.

Y/n jerked up, whimpering from the sudden sting.

“Sorry, baby. Daddy will make it all better”.

Dean rubbed his hands in circles on the heated patch of skin, soothing it before bringing his hand down again, spanking y/n even harder this time.

Dean shifted so that he was sat up against the seat, y/n straddling his lap as he rode him hard.

Y/n tilted his head back, the new position allowing Dean to hit his prostate each time.

Dean leaned down, taking one of y/n’s nipples into his mouth.

He loved sucking on them. 

Whether they were men or women, the feeling of the bud in his mouth just made him so much harder.

“Fuck, daddy. Keep sucking!”

He sucked even harder, y/n groaning and bouncing with more force, feeling his orgasm approaching fast.

“Yea, baby. Like when I suck your nipple? Like that?”

Dean began scraping his teeth on it, nibbling now.

“Fuck, I love it”.

“Yea! Cum for me, baby. Squeeze that ass around daddy’s cock. You like it, don’t you? Daddy’s fat cock ruining your tight hole. Gonna make you so loose, baby. Let me slip into you every day so easily”.

The words pushed y/n over the edge, his ass tightening as the coil snapped, releasing his load in spurts, over and over, coating Dean’s sweaty chest, making it glisten even more.

The hole tightening around his cock and clenching made Dean cum hard, biting down on y/n’s nipple once again, the man screaming in pain this time.

Dean didn’t let go, keeping his firm grip on the bud with his teeth while he came, his cock pulsing as he filled y/n’s hole up.

“Shit! You’re so fucking amazing!”

Dean pulled back to see tears in y/n’s eyes.

“Wh-what’s wrong?”

“You fucking bit me, you dick!” he snapped, out of the hormone induced pleasure and now just feeling the pain.

Dean looked down, his teeth indentations evident around y/n’s nipple, red and deep.

“Sorry”, he replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“You’re lucky you’re hot”.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around y/n’s shoulders, his hands in the man’s hair as y/n burrowed his face into the sweaty crook of Dean’s neck.

They stayed sat like that for a few minutes, y/n leaning his head on Dean’s shoulders, not caring about the sweat that was covering his own from Dean’s underarms.

“So, why did you come here anyway?”

Y/n opened his eyes, looking into Dean’s gorgeous green ones, which were staring down at him.

“Oh, I made some lasagne. Just thought you might like some.”

“Lasagne?! Shit! Why didn’t you tell me? Come on! Up up up!”

Y/n lifted his ass, Dean’s soft cock flopping out as his cum leaked out of y/n’s ass and onto the leather seat.

“Shit! Your seat!”

Dean looked back at y/n, already out of the car as he stood naked, his cock still with a few drops of cum on it.

“Oh, I can clean that later. Right now, I need some food!”

Dean raced out of the garage, still completely naked as y/n sat there, wondering what the hell just happened.

“Dean! Don’t you dare finish that!”

Y/n raced out himself, knowing Dean would most likely eat all of it if he didn’t stop him.

He didn’t care about the trail of cum that leaked out and onto the floor as he made his way to the kitchen, sitting on the chair as he ate with Dean, completely naked, wondering where this might go, both men smiling at each other. 


End file.
